Keith Hartley
Keith Hartley is a former engine fireman on Sodor Railways. He is voiced by Pauls Vids. Biography Keith Hartley began working as an engine fireman sometime in 1963 and became a friend to Thomas Gotze, who often visited the railway when Hartley was on duty. When Thomas was Bio-Fused into a tank engine, Keith was interviewed on TV many times to represent Sodor, although he vomited on all of his appearances. He told the story of Sodor Research in the Shed 17 documentary. As revealed in Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 he tried being a Steamie on one occasion, but apparently gave up right afterwards after witnessing the Steamies mistreating the engines. After Project G-1 was killed by the military, Thomas ripped him in half in a blind rage. He was then Bio-Fused by Sir Topham Hatt into a Troublesome Truck as punishment for his whistleblowing activities. He likely died later due to his organic components being exposed to the outside world. Appearances Shed 17 Universe * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Adventures Of Roly The Coach * Roly And Browny * Roly's Bad Day Quotes * Fat b******! You've never met such a cold-hearted c*** as him. (Shed 17) * "It was horrible watching these engines work on the railway some days. But tourists wanted to see it, they expected it. And for me, it was work." (Shed 17) * "That fat b****** kept the accidents a secret, and legal disclaimers had to be signed by anyone being Bio-Fused. So there would be no legal action taken if anything went wrong." (Shed 17) * "But that fat b****** held us back. He wanted to see what would happen." (Shed 17) * "No one seemed to ask about where all the organic parts were in a coach... or about those luxurious expensive pink leather furnishings. I don't even want to tell you what they found in the toilets." (Project G-1) * "Phew!" (The Adventures Of Roly The Coach) * "Picture a land...where the sky was so blue...a storybook land of wonder...a magical land just waiting for you...the Island of Sodor...where all my nightmares came true." (Project G-1, "The Island" trailer) * "Bio-Fusion had become a industry. The risks were percentages on a sheet of paper. Life and death calculated, along with profit against loss." (Project G-1 Annie and Clarabel Teaser) * "They were the lucky ones, I can't imagine a worst hell than being a truck. Fortunately, most of them didn't live long." (Project G-1) * "Smudger and the shed were one and the same, they couldn't be removed." (Project G-1) Gallery File:Keith Hartley.png|Keith Hartley in "Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17". File:Keith vomits.png|Keith vomiting. File:IMG 1301.jpg|Keith Hartley in Thomas the Tank Engine: Project G-1 File:IMG_1304.jpg|Keith defecates himself File:,.png File:IMG_1141.jpg|Keith Hartley in the newspaper File:IMG 1138.jpg|Keith again in the newspaper File:_3741.png File:79.png|Keith as a Troublesome Truck File:image.png|Keith in a band with Sir Topham Hatt and Professor Routh File:Roly And Browny.jpg|Keith in Roly and Browny File:Aaa.png File:Timothy-0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased